


Holding Hands

by impishiconism



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gestalt (Transformers), Holding Hands, discovery with the gestalt, technically this could be read as romantic but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impishiconism/pseuds/impishiconism
Summary: Some of me and my friends’ OCs interacting. Continuity is IDW-adjacent.
Kudos: 1





	Holding Hands

It's Atrocity's turn to watch Six. It's not so much a bad thing. He loves spending time with everyone, no matter how vehemently he denies it. It's just that he wants to be near _everyone_ , and there's a tug in his spark that edges near painful if he's away from the group for too long.

Six is wandering around a local park, attempting to identify crystal species from what Skylight has told him. It's kinda endearing, even though Atrocity knows (from what he _has_ retained from listening to Skylight occasionally) that Six isn't doing too well.

He stops spacing out when Six grabs his hand and pulls him up from the bench where he's sitting. "I wanna show you something!" Atrocity allows himself to be dragged over to a little corner of the park where the crystals are a iridescent deep blue, highly contrasting from the shining pastel colours featured everywhere else.

"Do you think Skylight would like these? If I picked a few could they grow some on their cockpit?"

"I don't think they'll survive very long if you pick them. You need the structure _under_ the ground too, and the officials won't like if we dig up their pretty park. You could pick one to show it to Skylight, though."

"Wow, you sound just like Skylight! How do you know so much?"

"Sometimes I listen too, you know."

Six is about to reply but cuts himself off as he hears voices carry nearby. Atrocity understands it -- they're all still getting used to being on the run, and even mass-displaced, they stand out quite a bit.

A pair of mecha walk around the corner. They both spare a glance to Six and Atrocity, but nothing else happens.

"Hey, what are they doing with their hands?"

The question catches Atrocity off guard. He was expecting a continuation of their earlier conversation, not a question about the people passing by. "Remember, people don't like it if you stare at them too much."

"I know!"

Atrocity now takes a look at what the mecha are doing with their hands. They seem to be... embracing one hand in another? Which Atrocity thinks is weird. "I think they're holding each others' hands, Six.”

"It looks really sweet!"

"If you think so."

Six pauses for a second, glances at Atrocity, and asks "Could we try it, maybe?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Atrocity doesn't really get the appeal, but there's no reason not to try it, so he holds his hand out for Six to grab.

Six takes Atrocity's hand in his own and laces their digits together in an imitation of the couple. At first it’s kind of awkward, but eventually their hands mold together in a way that has Atrocity _melting._ He manages to keep it from showing (he hopes he does, at least) to maintain his I’m a Very Tough Guy Don’t Mess With Me facade, but it’s hard.

And Six has a _big_ smile on his face, which is definitely worth it.


End file.
